La Fin
by Jujulapetoch
Summary: Le dernier combat entre le Comte et Allen s'achève. Le jeune exorciste réussira-t-il à accomplir sa mission de "Destructeur du Temps" ?


-

- Tu… vas périr si… tu me… tues, ricana le Comte d'une voix entrecoupée en contemplant l'épée purificatrice profondément enfoncée dans sa chair à l'emplacement de son cœur

- Ca m'est égal, rétorqua froidement Allen, si je vous tue, vous ne ferez plus jamais de mal à personne.

- Les…hommes s'en…chargeront pour…moi…et…j'ai encore…des…akumas…

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs ne répondit pas, se concentrant. Il devait aller au-delà du seuil de synchronisation s'il voulait réussir.

Peu à peu, son corps s'illumina d'une lumière aveuglante. Il agrippa plus fermement le manche de son épée. Il sentait tout son être parcouru d'une formidable puissance, d'une énergie destructrice.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il pensa à ses amis, combattant les autres membres de la famille Noah en ce moment même : est-ce qu'ils allaient s'en sortir ? Il jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du lac et les vit.

Ils étaient si loin qu'il ne pouvait voir qu'un amas confus de mouvements et n'entendre que l'écho de leurs cris de rage et de détermination.

Oui.

Ils survivraient.

Puis les années de sa vie à la Congrégation défilèrent devant ses yeux. Des moments joyeux, d'autres moins… Pourtant, pas une seconde il n'avait regretté le choix qui avait fait, celui de devenir exorciste, pas une seconde il n'allait regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Avec tous les akumas restant, les exorcistes allaient avoir de quoi s'occuper dans les mois, peut-être les années à venir. Mais ils en viendraient à bout, et tous, scientifiques comme exorcistes, pourraient ensuite vivre une vie paisible, sans combats, sans morts, sans larmes.

Car ils le méritaient.

Il eut une pensée coupable en se remémorant les dernières paroles qu'il avait échangé avec eux, avant d'aller à la rencontre de son destin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Hey Allen ! Bonne chance vieux !

- Merci Lavi, bonne chance à vous tous !

- Allen-kun ! J'ai si peur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Miranda, tu vas y arriver.

- On va tous y arriver, pas vrai Yuu ?

- Tsss, évidemment, même le moyashi.

- Mon nom est Allen.

- Je m'en souviendrais si tu détruis le Comte, parce-que t'as intérêt à réussir.

- Je réussirai.

- Attend Allen-kun ! Tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas ?

- Lenalee…

- Promet-le moi !

- Evidemment que notre petit moyashi va revenir ! Sinon je lui botte les fesses !

- Lavi ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Ne vous inquiétez-pas, on se reverra, c'est promis. J'y vais.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Il leur avait fait un léger signe de main en souriant, signe qu'ils lui avaient rendu.

Sauf que leur signe était un signe d'au revoir et que le sien était un signe d'adieu.

Car il savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

L'enfant de la prophétie, le Destructeur du Temps.

Tout dépendait de lui à présent.

Il devait réussir.

Lentement, il leva la tête vers le Comte et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il pouvait y lire la haine, le mépris.

Lui n'avait pas de regret, si ce n'est celui de ne plus jamais revoir le sourire de ses amis, de ne plus jamais rire avec eux.

La colère succèderait certainement à la tristesse et à l'incompréhension, puis ils lui pardonneraient. Au fil du temps, l'ombre qu'il avait laissé à la Congrégation s'estomperait, puis finirait par disparaître.

- Ils m'oublieront.

Les yeux du Comte s'écarquillèrent.

Allen relâcha l'énergie accumulée.

- Mana…

Tout explosa.

L'ombre ne s'estompa jamais.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Je voulais faire un one-shot sur la mort d'Allen en essayant de transcrire au mieux ses dernières pensées. Evidemment, ce n'est pas un sujet très joyeux mais j'espère que vous avez quand. Je prévois d'en faire une autre sur le même sujet pour m'améliorer en description de sentiments donc si vous avez des conseils, des critiques : n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, j'apprécierai vraiment le fait de connaître votre ou vos avis sur cette fanfiction.


End file.
